


Pitchmen [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Old Spice Commercials, TV Commercials
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Experimental audio, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How close are the Slap Chop infomercial and Old Spice commercial sets to each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitchmen [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Composed using the Seed 1 script for the podfIDIC 2015 challenge. A text version will be provided by the end of the challenge (Feb. 1, 2015). Based on an idea from [klb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb) \-- thanks for the inspiration!

**Length:** 02:28

**Streaming:**  
at [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/lunate8/pitchmen-podfidic-seed-1-lunate8)

**Downloads:**  
[at Mediafire (mp3, 2.4 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/?7puhbsg1xei3yxo)  


_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
